Rêve ou Réalité?
by Annalee21
Summary: C'est une fic tenue par un pari mettre en relation mon amie Vigie et Kakashi. Petit Yaoi en fond, mais surtout un gros délire!


**Univers:** Naruto

**Style**: Humour/parody

**Disclame**: les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

Note 1: les scènes se passent dans un futur où Sasuke est revenu et tous les autres sont grand, plus de 18 ans.

Note 2: Vigie une amie m'à posé une colle: faire une fic où elle pourrait elle- même rencontrer Kakashi. Elle l'adore et voulait voir si elle pouvait le "voir" en fiction s'il n'existe pas en vrai.

Note 3: les numérotations sont mes pensées à moi et donc seront à la fin de la fic à vous de savoir si vous voulez les lires ou non.

* * *

**Rêve ou réalité?**

Dans le monde réel, un soir Vigie s'installa dans son lit pour regarder son épisode préféré de Naruto. Cet épisode était fixé sur une mission que seul Kakashi effectua en dehors du village caché du pays du feu.

Vers la fin de l'épisode où Kakashi de retour au village, Vigie vit la main de celui-ci sortir de son ordinateur (1) et abasourdi elle se demanda si elle ne se rêvait pas. Mais le visage de Kakashi lui sortit et dit:

-N'est pas peur depuis longtemps tu voulais me voir, c'est l'occasion! Prend ma main et rejoint moi, tu verras ainsi que tous les autres.

Vigie, ne résistant pas et se disant que son rêve est devenu réalité, prie la main de son (?) Argenté lui tendait et rentra comme par magie dans l'écran d'ordinateur.

Quel ne fut sa surprise qu'elle avait une forme de manga! (2) Elle était fine, des cheveux long et noir qui ondulait sur sa grande tunique violet foncé. Son pantalon noir la rendait plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. (3)

Kakashi, sous cette belle vision, ne put retenir une exclamation.

-Waouh!!

-Merci beaucoup, minauda Vigie en faisant une pirouette sur elle-même.

-Bon maintenant que tu es là que veux tu faire?

-Je voudrais d'abords visité tous le village et voir l'Hokage! S'exclama la jolie brune.

-Ok pour le village par contre tu ne pourras pas voir aujourd'hui le nouveau Hokage.

-C'est qui le nouveau Hokage? (4)

-C'est Naruto Uzumaki, fils du quatrième Hokage!

-Oh super, il a enfin réalisé son rêve!!

-Oui mais aujourd'hui il a été rendre visite à son ami Gaara qui est comme tu le sais le Kazekage de Suna no Kuni (village du sable), mais il revient pour demain.

-Ok, je veux voir tout de suite ce que je peux aujourd'hui.

-D'accord chef! Rigola Kakashi.

Vigie prit par le bras son Argenté et commença la visite du village. Ils visitèrent en premier l'académie d'où Iruka qui avait remarqué Vigie accroché au bras de Kakashi fit des gros yeux colérique au sharingan qui pour lui répondre haussa les épaules d'un air "je sais pas".

Ils continuèrent leurs visite par l'Hôpital, la grande place, la falaise aux visages des Hokages.

-Oh! Naruto ressemble vraiment au Quatrième ainsi sculpté, s'exclama Vigie.

-N'est ce pas, après que l'on l'est sculpté on à dû faire l'annonce officiel comme quoi Naruto était bien le fils de Minato (le 4ème). On continu la visite.

-Ok.

Ils passèrent par les terrains d'entrainements où Vigie put admirer Neji, Sakura, Kiba et tous le reste de la troupe qu'elle connaissait déjà, grâce aux épisodes.

Une ombre s'approcha de Kakashi et qui essaya de l'attaquer mais l'argenté esquiva le coup et arrêta toute attaque en lui montrant son invité qui se débattait avec elle-même entre émerveillement et peur.

-Bonjour, lui répondit le nouveau venu.

-Salut Sasuke-kun, répondit Vigie.

-Comment tu connais mon prénom? Et enlève le –kun! Répondit méchamment le possesseur des deux sharingans.

-Mais… je voulais être gentille, répondit la brune en se jetant dans les bras de l'Argenté.

-C'est malin Sasuke pour le fait tu vas avoir pour mission de venir avec nous, s'exclama Kakashi indigné.

-… Sasuke les rejoignit sans aucun autre commentaire.

Ils reprirent rapidement la visite du village avec une Vigie toujours perdu au bras de l'argenté et un Sasuke dont l'humeur menaçait chaque personne qui aurait eu l'audace de lui parler.

Arriver le soir Sasuke reparti chez lui, tandis que Kakashi invita Vigie à l'Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramens que Naruto préférait. Vigie était surexcité de pouvoir manger en tête à tête avec l'argenté.

Attablé le couple (5) discutèrent de leur vie et se découvèrent quelques points communs qui rendirent Vigie incollable à leurs sujets.

Après le diné Kakashi interpella Kiba qui passait devant eux:

-Kiba, va chercher les autres je vous invite à une soirée karaoké.

-Vrai?! C'est gratuit?? S'exclama Kiba?

-Oui mais pas les boissons, c'est à chacun de se les payer.

-Super! Je vais les chercher je vous rejoints avec les autres dans 15 min, dit le maître chien en courant déjà.

-Bon, allons trouver une salle libre pour tous dit Kakashi en se tournant vers la jolie brune.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle assez grande (heureusement!) Pour tous les accueillir. Il y avait là Vigie, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Iruka; qui s'était trouvé près du restaurant quand ils avaient parlé à Kiba; Lee, Choji, Ino et Sasuke qui avant été ramener de force par Akamaru (6).

-Voilà Vigie elle est là comme mon invitée, elle est parmi nous pendant quelques jours et je vous demande d'être sympa avec elle. Et chose importante se n'est pas une Ninja donc PAS DE COMBAT.

-Huhuuu… Salut moi c'est Kiba et celui que tu vois là-bas c'est Akamaru.

-Salut, en faite je connais tous vos noms alors y à pas de problème pour les retenir!

-Hahahahaaaa…. Tous ce retournèrent vers un Kakashi explosé de rire qui seul connaissait la vérité sur Vigie.

-Galère… répondit Shikamaru.

-Bon commençons les chansons, intervint Neji.

-Oui… s'exclama Ino et Sakura surexcité afin de pouvoir chanter et surtout draguer Sasuke même si elles étaient en couple! (7)

Choji et Sai qui avaient vu les regards de leurs petites amies respectives envers le ténébreux s'écrièrent.

-Hééééééé….les filles!!

-Oui… répondirent-elles en souriant et en se pendant à leurs cous se qui value aux filles un baisé possessif.

-De toute façon on peut rien faire avec lui il est déjà en couple!(8) Et nous aussi! Hahaha … répondit Sakura.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, puis petit à petit des groupes partis. Il resta plus qu'Iruka, Kakashi et Vigie. Kakashi paya la note et ils sortirent à leurs tour. Ils allèrent directement à l'appartement de l'argenté. Vigie fut invité à entré dans la chambre d'ami, pendant que le couple partie dans leur chambre (9).

Le lendemain matin Vigie et Kakashi se retrouvèrent assez tard devant leurs petit déjeuné, pendant qu'Iruka donnait ses cours à l'académie.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demande l'argenté.

-Je veux voir Naruto et après je te laisse le choix, montre moi des choses! XD

-D'accord, donc après avoir finis notre repas on se prépare et on va voir l'Hokage.

Tous ce déroula comme prévus, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Naruto qui les firent entrer.

-Bonjour dit Vigie, intimidé par la scène qu'elle voyait.

Naruto et Gaara étaient vêtus de leurs uniforme et Kage et discutèrent devant un plan avec un Sasuke encore plus maussade que la veille.

-Bonjour, répondirent Naruto et Gaara.

-… Sasuke n'eu aucune réaction à part un regard méprisant.

Kakashi expliqua que Vigie était une amie à lui et restera quelques jours avec lui.

Après cela Kakashi l'emmena faire le tour du village et de tous ceux qu'il connaissait et qui n'était pas là la veille.

Le soir venu ils eurent une soirée calme avec Iruka dans l'appartement.

Le lendemain et les 3 jours suivant Kakashi emmena Vigie un peu partout, elle put faire connaissance avec les chiens ninjas.

Le 7ème jour était celui où Vigie devait revenir dans son monde pour cela, ils se mirent en route vers l'endroit où elle avait apparue en premier. Pour lui dire au revoir Kakashi pris un pris un bandeau de Konoha qu'il noua dans les cheveux de Vigie.

-Merci, je n'oublierais jamais cette semaine magnifique avec toi, dit avec effusion Vigie.

-Mais de rien. Il se baissa vers le visage de Vigie et lui embrassa ses joues qui devinrent vite rouge.

-Bon j'y vais. Bye, je suivrais tes aventures avec intérêt!

-Bye.

Vigie se réveillé en sursaut sur son lit, son ordinateur s'était éteins et était en équilibre instable au bord de la couette.

-HO NNNONNN!! ……C'était un rêve!! S'exclama indigné Vigie.

Elle passa sa main dans ces cheveux et remarqua un truc accroché dans ceux-ci. Elle le détacha et le mis devant elle pour le voir.

-Hahahahaha… le bandeau!! Je n'ai pas rêvé! Merci Kakashi.

Elle s'endormi en serrant son souvenir près d'elle.

**OWARI FIN**

* * *

1: Vigie: en vrai j'aurai tout lâché et sortie en courant!!

2: Ben c'est normal c'est une fiction sur un manga alors fallait qu'elle soit aussi un perso de manga!

3: Vigie: J'adore! Je ne suis pas du tout pareil en vrai. Moi: c'est un manga et je voulais te changer pour pas qu'on te reconnaît!

4: Moi: voyons Vigie regarde aussi les autres épisodes pas que ton préféré!! Lol

5: ce n'est pas un vrai couple!!Lol le pourquoi est plus tard!

6: Akamaru est super gros! Bon chien, merci!

7: sales petites chieuse! XD. Sasuke: pourquoi moi!!

8: Sasuke est avec Naruto bien sur!

9: Kakashi est avec Iruka! Vive le Yaoi!

* * *

Vigie: hahahaha… (Plié de rire)

Moi: quoi?? Ça ne te plait pas?! C'est toi qui la voulais!

Vigie: Si! Elle me plait beaucoup merci… hahahaha

Moi: bon, laissons là dans son délire! Reviews.


End file.
